Everything
by Goldfawkes
Summary: Segala hal, tentang masa lalu dan masa depan dibicarakan. awal dari kebahagian yang dinanti. kalian ditakdirkan untuk membaca ini. OneShot! RnR please.


**_Disclaimer :_** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is instended. Oh, I don't own that either.

**_A/N:_** Ah, ya aku masih baru di sini dan ini fic pertamaku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus memulai darimana, ini hanya mimpi dan khayalanku. Aku harap tidak ada review yang terlalu keras di sini, tapi aku akan mencoba memahami. Terimakasih. Ini adalah OneShot...

**_Warnings! : _****AU, OOC-ness (untuk beberapa fakta), typo, aneh, dan tidak jelas.**

Oke. I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

**Everything**

**By: Goldfawkes**

"_Apapun yang dapat engkau lakukan atau impikan, dan dapat engkau lakukan, lakukanlah itu! Keberanian itu punya kuasa, keajaiban serta kejeniusan di dalamnya" - Goethe_

_

* * *

_

Malam itu seluruh penghuni sekolah sedang bersiap merayakan pesta esok hari, mereka yakin acara pasti akan berjalan dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Di menara Gryffindor di sudutan sana Harry dan Hermione sedang terduduk di sofa, membicarakan masa depan dan masa lalu, terkadang juga ada perdebata-perdebatan yang pasti kalian ketahui dari beberapa interupsi Hermione...

-xXx-

Dia berbaring di sana, terbaring lemah menunggu habisnya masa dan periodenya. Tercetak jelas di sana; darah di salju yang terus memperluas noda merah ke sekitarnya. Kulit pucatnya, kebiruan di beberapa titik. Namun tidak merusak warna merahnya. Rambut kusutnya memberi garis-garis acak pada wajahnya. _Dia masih ada di sana, tapi dia hanya diam. _Dadanya tidak bangkit, dan dadanya tidak juga jatuh.

Tidak ada detak jantung atau erangan rasa sakit. Dia tidak menjerit, apalagi tertawa-

Adegan berubah, dan Hermione tidak sedang berada di tempat ia sebelumnya melihat kengerian itu –dia, Hermione lagi, berada di waktu dan tempat yang lain, dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung dan dadanya yang perlahan bergerak. Seketika kecemasan dan kepanikan mulai merayapi dirinya, perasaan satu dengan yang lain mulai memasuki otak dan–hatinya, itu pun kalau otaknya benar-benar telah bisa bekerja merasakan getaran batinnya.

Perih namun lambat.

Lama juga ia telah menunggu, tetapi tidak ada reaksi atau sinyal jari-jemarinya akan mengambil tongkat yang tertidur beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya, sebenarnya cukup dengan sekali gerakan tangan kanannya ia pasti dapat.

Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara di kejauhan, bersenandung tinggi; suara yang dia takuti: jeritan ngilu seorang yang ia kenal jelas, jerit ngilu yang ia tahu berasal dari sebuah kutukan tak termaafkan.

Dia ingin menghadapinya–dia juga ingin bangkit atau sekedar bergerak. Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya terbaring di sana, _beku_.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _ia mendengar dan melihat kilat hijau itu meluncur ke arah sahabatnya- seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan rupa tak berbentuk itu mencoba membunuh sahabatnya dengan sangat mudah.

"HARRY!" jeritnya keluar pecah dan sesaat terhenti saat melihat orang yang dituju merosot jatuh dan terbaring lemah. Rasa sakit seperti orang-organmu dicabut paksa, saat kau benar-benar masih hidup, ia rasakan sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Jeritan.

Hermione jelas telah mengguncang dirinya sendiri dari dalam mimpi. Sejak Ron meninggalkan mereka satu minggu sebelumnya, hal ini telah terjadi empat malam berturut-turut dalam tujuh hari. Harry saat itu, hanya bisa tenggelam dalam perasaan kasihannya, pada Hermione. Ia tahu semestinya ia tidak pernah melibatkan Hermione dalam masalah serumit ini. Setiap malam jika hal ini terjadi lagi, ia hanya bisa duduk di ranjang menatap Hermione yang masih tertidur- ya gadis itu masih tertidur...

Terduduk di samping sosok lemas itu. Harry menguncang ringan bahu Hermione, hati-hati agar tidak mengejutkannya. "Hermione... Hermione..." butuh guncangan lebih kencang dari biasanya, tapi mata Hermione yang masih tertutup mulai bergerak-gerak, dan bergetar lebih lanjut lalu terkesiap kemudian. Dalam keadaan gelap pun Harry bisa melihat bahwa air mata mulai berenang di mata Hermione.

Dengan gemetar, tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakan dalam. Di satu sisi Harry tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur seorang perempuan. Dulu ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menunjukan dan mengatakan kepadanya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Sehingga ia melakukan yang terbaik tanpa mengetahui apa itu hal yang terbaik. Dia mulai mengengam –tangan, membelai –rambut, dan berguman kata-kata yang mungkin akan membantu. Ya, sedikit dari kata-katanya memanglah membantu ketenangan Hermione.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hermione. Kembalilah tertidur... aku akan menemanimu."

-xXx-

Hari bahagia, ya, bagamaimana tidak? semua pelajaran hari ini dikosongkan, kelas-kelas yang tak berujung seperti kelas ramuan sangat menyiksa kalau diadakan; hari ini semua bebas, semua siswa dan para guru di Hogwarts serempak mendengungkan kebahagiaan. Untuk suatu acara besar.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas telah dikonjurasi seluruhnya menjadi ruang rias, entah dipindahkan kemana barang-barangnya oleh para peri rumah, dan sekarang seorang gadis bermata coklat hangat ada di dalamnya seorang diri. Ia mulai menatap bayang semu di cermin itu secara intens...

Beberapa–anak rambutnya dibiarkan lepas tergerai membingkai bentuk wajah, sisanya disanggul rapi dengan tiara-tiara yang memberi aksen cemerlang dan klasik yang disusun menghias. Gaun putihnya menjuntai anggun di tubuhnya, itu gaun teristimewa dari segala gaun yang pernah ia kenakan.

Gadis itu berdiri untuk memperbaiki gaunnya, kemuadian memutar badannya, untuk memastikan semuanya telah siap, ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang lalu berdiri di depan cermin ukir besar tadi. Bayangannya mencoba menatap balik masuk ke dalam benaknya, ia mengelengkan kepalanya, menyentuh serta sedikit memijat keningnya; mimpi-mimpi masa lalu mulai mencoba mempermainkan pikirannya lagi. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan tertawa, hari ini fantasinya akan menjadi nyata, sekali lagi ia mencoba memperhatikan diri, ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu, kini cermin itu sendirian memantulkan bayangan hampa.

Gadis berambut coklat ini, terus merasakan derap hangat perasaan yang mengalir di dadanya, wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. Ia terus berjalan dan menyeret gaunnya menjauh dari ruang rias –menyusuri tiap lorong koridor dan anak tangga yang sudah dirancang khusus untuk hari ini. Sejenak ia berhenti, wajahnya berbelok arah tapi tidak diikuti gerak tubuhnya, ia tersenyum pada jendela besar yang ada di samping. Hasrat untuk pergi meninggalkan kastil ini tumbuh,

.

.

.

Matahari bulan November pucat dan menyorot. Belum dingin, tetapi tidak juga hangat. Hari yang sempurna untuk pernikahan. Beberapa burung mulai berkicau lalu beterbangan ke sana dan ke sini, gadis itu sejenak berhenti; ia mencoba memeluk aroma embun pagi yang menyergapnya. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah, membiarkan gaunnya mengikuti arah keinginannya. Hatinya terus bersenandung, lamat-lamat semakin tinggi, mungkin telah naik beberapa oktaf.

Ia berhenti, ya, ia berhenti di dekat batu pinggir danau. Matanya kemudian terpejam.

"Kau tahu, Granger?" suara seorang laki-laki dari belakang menghancurkan khayalannya. pertanyaan pengganti ucapan; "Selamat untuk hari ini," laki-laki itu berjalan ke sisi kirinya dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya, lelaki itu juga menggunakan pakaian resminya –jas putih. Gadis yang dipanggil nama belakangnya, membuka matanya, ia tidak menengok atau memuntahkan ekspresinya, ia tahu jelas –siapa laki-laki itu, siapa pemilik suara itu.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, tapi perlahan kerut di keningnya mulai terlihat semakin dalam saat laki-laki itu tidak juga melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Lidah gadis itu tak tertahan lagi, ia merespon pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Si laki-laki yang tadinya hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar mulai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Tahu tentang apa? Setahu, dan seingatku kau baru saja menghancurkan waktuku." gadis itu menatap wajah laki-laki yang kini ada disampingnya. Eh? Sejak kapan laki-laki itu ada disampinya? Laki-laki itu lalu mendengus dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ouch! Itu menyakitiku," wajah laki-laki itu pura-pura terluka. Si gadis hanya terkikik, "Pernahkah kau berhenti berpikir walau hanya sejenak, Granger? Menutup segala akses untuk kerja otakmu itu?" si laki-laki bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau salah! Aku sedang bernapas tadi..." gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, matanya beralih pada air yang beriak.

"Oh ayolah, sejenak hentikan segala pikiranmu itu, kau kira aku tak tahu... wajahmu menampakan kerut-kerut dalam, orang di dalam akan mengira kau tak bahagia dengan hari ini karena beban dan mereka akan khawatir setelahnya." laki-laki itu sedikit meringis karena merasa ada tatapan membunuh dari orang di sisinya.

"Lagi-lagi tubuhku berkhianat , bukan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kurang pandai mengendalikannya." dengan penekanan pada kata 'kurang'. Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan, ini sangatlah bukan dirinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, setelah perang besar segala hal ajaib terjadi, bukan? Termasuk ia bisa bersama dengan gadis ini.

"Kau bermaksud mengganguku lagi, eh, Malfoy?" balasnya sengit, ia hanya bercanda. Laki-laki di sampingnya tak pernah berhenti mengodanya.

"Oh, ayolah tenang. Aku tahu, kau hanya panik, dan pastilah sangat bahagia dengan hari ini, bukan?" laki-laki itu tersenyum. Si gadis kini menatap wajah sang pembicara di sampingnya.

"_Well_, rasanya hatiku seperti akan pecah." gadis itu memberi senyum bahagianya pada laki-laki berambut pirang ini.

"Sudah aku duga, Hermione..." laki-laki itu kini menatap mata coklat Hermione, abu-abu bertemu coklat. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti pada laki-laki itu. Terkadang Hermione merindukan konspirasi yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Malfoy ini.

"Draco, sebaiknya kita cepat ke dalam. Acara pasti akan segera dimulai, bukan?"

"Dan pasti ayahmu telah menunggu –barangkali malah telah mencarimu!" tak ada jawaban- berikutnya Draco langsung menarik tangan Hermione, segera menghambur menuju kastil yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa. Baru ia sadari ternyata ada kain-kain putih dan bunga-bunga segar yang tersebar di tiap jalan yang mereka lalui.

Seperkian menit mereka terus berjalan menelusuri koriodor yang kini terasa terlalu panjang untuk dicapai ujungnya. Aula Besar –atau namanya sekarang 'Altar Pernikahan' pastilah telah dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu yang menanti si pengantin wanita... di belokan terakhir Draco mulai memperlambat langkah kakinya, memberi jeda untuk Hermione bernapas.

.

.

.

Di depan Aula Besar –ah, Altar Pernikahan. Seorang pria normal yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir, diiringi pandangan menanti para pengantar pengantin wanita, yang tak lain adalah sahabat si pengantin wanita; Ron-Lavender, Ginny-Neville, Blaise-Pansy, dan terakhir seorang gadis yang kalau tak salah bernama Astoria yang mana akan melangkah bersama Draco ke dalamnya. Langkah pria yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir tadi akhirnya berhenti setelah ia melihat putrinya datang, wajahnya terus tersenyum. Draco mengantar Hermione, lalu menyerahakan tangan gadis itu kepada ayahnya, Mr. Granger yang nanti akan mengawal anaknya. Setelah itu Draco berjalan memasuki barisan dan berdiri di samping kanan gadis yang bernama Astoria tadi, wajahnya tersenyum menatap mata gadis itu.

Sesaat hanya ada sunyi, sebelum akhirnya suara deham Mr. Granger sebagai isyarat pada semuanya untuk bersiap dan memulai langkah mereka. Seketika pintu terjeblak terbuka, dan Hermione merasakan lututnya melemas luar biasa. Semua yang ada di dalam Aula Besar menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ia bisa melihat ibunya di bagian depan mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, mungkin sangat terharu; sejenak rasanya ia ingin berlari dan memeluk ibunya, tapi sayangnya waktu kurang tepat dan kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berlari.

Hari ini akhirnya datang, kursi-kursi di Aula Besar berubah menjadi putih sempurna. Keluarga Granger, beberapa staff guru dan Keluarga Weasley duduk di depan, gadis itu bisa melihat Mrs. Weasley juga ikut menangis. Percy duduk dengan istrinya yang sedang berbicara pelan, dengan senyum merekah. George entah sedang apa dengan seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin ingin membuat lelucon lagi, dan untuk Mr. Weasley, ia duduk, setengah terbangun. Semua orang tersenyum memandang kearah pintu.

Saat mulai mantap berjalan, si pengantin pria berbalik badan, sedikit bergetar dan menatap mata si penganti wanita langsung- seakan berkata; 'Kau sangat cantik...'. si penganti pria tersenyum.

Hijau bertemu dengan cokelat, lagi-lagi ada desir tak jelas dari mata keduanya.

Sang calon pengantin pria, adalah laki-laki bermata hijau, dan berambut hitam yang terus tersenyum dan yang perlahan juga mulai merasakan pusing kerena rasanya ada lonjakan batas dalam kepalanya saat menatap sang calon istri.

Langkah terhenti, kini giliran Mr. Granger yang harus melepaskan gengamannya terhadap si gadis ini. Lalu Mr. Granger berjalan menuju samping Mrs. Granger, merangkul dan menguatkan istrinya. Dia akan melihat putrinya menikah. Sementara itu Hermione berjalan menuju Harry dengan cinta di matanya. Mereka bersama-sama akan mengklaim janji bersatu...

-xXx-

Sang bintang penuh harapan, telah jatuh di depanku. Harapan untuk menjadikannya keinginan yang terakhir...

Kalian tahu? Aku selau percaya, bahwa persahabatan itu awal dari kebahagiaanku...

* * *

**Oke, thanks for reading, maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.**

**Menunggu komentar kalian...**


End file.
